


Unusual Occurences

by idreamofrain



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Aliens, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idreamofrain/pseuds/idreamofrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She tells herself to look upon this whole situation as a character study, a study of alien cultures, anything to stop her from panicking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unusual Occurences

Elizabeth is a prisoner in her own body. While this isn’t a regular occurrence, she can’t say she’s totally surprised when it does eventually happen; she supposes it was inevitable, really. Not that that that particular thought gives her any comfort whatsoever.  
She notices when John senses something is wrong and tries desperately to make herself heard, knowing she can’t do a damn thing about it.  
*  
She tells herself to look upon this whole situation as a character study, a study of alien cultures, anything to stop her from panicking. Then John stupidly goes along with the alien’s request and Elizabeth goes back to her struggles, screaming at John not to go through with this, screaming at Rodney- Carson- anyone to stop this from happening.  
*  
Phoebus doesn’t allow Elizabeth to gain control of her body as she is kissing John –‘Thalen’ Elizabeth corrects them both- but draws the kiss out for as long as she can. Elizabeth notes, dryly, that she’s glad it’s John and not one of the others- even if it’s not really John either. Then there’s the fleeting thought that she is missing out on doing this with him on a regular basis. Minus the crowd of course.   
*  
There is, Elizabeth muses between arguments with Phoebus, rather a sense of adventure to this whole situation.

She just wishes it doesn’t always happen to them.


End file.
